


Un temporale che non vuole cadere

by PhoenixMarsLander



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMarsLander/pseuds/PhoenixMarsLander
Summary: Fabrizio lo guarda suonare, davanti alla gente.Vorrebbe essere invisibile, infilarsi in quell'ammasso di persone, come ha fatto Ermal prima di sbucare fuori dal nulla, perché in questo momento si sente estremamente vulnerabile.Ha tutte le emozioni in superficie, lo sa, ne è cosciente, sono tutte ben visibili sul suo settimo strato di epidermide e sono tutte sotto le luci, davanti alle telecamere, di fronte ai block notes dei reporter.





	Un temporale che non vuole cadere

 

  
Ermal lo guarda suonare, nascosto fra la gente.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, ogni tanto, vede i fan di Fabrizio fargli foto di soppiatto, sorridergli, indicarlo fra i mormorii.  
_È una sorpresa, non sa che sono qui_ ha sussurrato quando si sono accorti ch'era proprio lui, in mezzo a loro, e non l'hanno deluso: non hanno detto una parola a Fabrizio, non hanno urlato, niente di niente. Solo una curiosità discreta, trattenuta, che probabilmente esploderà quando Ermal si deciderà a gridare  _Fabrì!_ per fargli capire che sono nella stessa stanza, finalmente.  
Sono stati divisi per un mese. Un mese in cui Fabrizio era ovunque: nelle testate giornalistiche, nei titoli dei video di youtube riguardo all'Eurovision, sui microfoni degli intervistatori, in diretta sugli schermi negli studi radiofonici, nei pixel del suo telefono. Era ovunque e allo stesso tempo _non c'era_ , non c'erano le sue mani a strattonarlo dopo le prese in giro, non c'erano le sue dita fra i capelli di Ermal, a giocare coi suoi ricci, a scivolargli giù per il collo e poi fermarsi, per un attimo di troppo, a sentirgli la colonna vertebrale.  
Non c'erano i suoi abbracci caldi, stretti e improvvisi, né il sorriso che gli esplode sempre sulle labbra quando lo stringe in quel modo ed Ermal lo percepisce tutto, quel sorriso lì, millimetro per millimetro, perché Fabrizio glielo posa sempre addosso nello stesso punto – fra i capelli, dietro l'orecchio.  
Adesso, però, Fabrizio è davanti a lui, su quel piccolo palco. Fra di loro, solo tre o quattro file di persone, l'area dedicata agli addetti stampa e due telecamere, che probabilmente stanno trasmettendo l'intervista in diretta. È una di quelle interviste in cui ti lasciano il tempo di prendere la chitarra e cantare e Fabrizio non si tira mai indietro, quando c'è da far musica.  
Fabrizio è lì, che cambia canzone, che passa da _Portami via_ a _Libero_ , ed Ermal respira.  
Gli sembra quasi strano, sentirsi respirare fino in fondo: gli è parso di stare in apnea per un mese intero.  
Lo sa il perché. Sarebbe stupido non ammettere almeno che Fabrizio gli è mancato come l'ossigeno, dopo quella settimana assurda di Sanremo in cui non hanno fatto altro che stare insieme, sempre, dal mattino al mattino seguente, un loop di colazioni e videocamere ed esibizioni e frenesie.  
L'assenza di Fabrizio gli ha fatto un male cane, un male che non poteva immaginarsi, non poteva crederci, non poteva rassegnarsi. Non gliel'ha dato, un nome, a quel dolore, perché gli fa paura. E a lui non piace avere paura.  
_Perché a volte voglio avere solo quello che non ho_ , canta Fabrizio.  
Ermal vuole quasi scappare, proprio adesso che respira, che è a qualche metro da lui, vuole uscire dalla folla e correre via.  
Non s'interrompe mai un musicista mentre suona. È una cosa che non si fa, è vietato da qualche legge morale che ci ha messo le radici nell'inconscio e ci è cresciuta dentro, è come interrompere uno scrittore che sta scrivendo.  
Ermal lo sa, questo, e per un attimo, mentre sta parlando, già spera di potersi rimangiare le parole, afferrarle fintanto che non sono ancora uscite tutte, che non si sono ancora staccate dalle sue labbra, e risucchiarsele in gola.  
Spera che Fabrizio non lo senta, abituato com'è a cantare con qualcuno che in sottofondo urla qualcosa.  
Il suo _Fabrì!_ non è stato nemmeno così forte, si dice non appena è troppo tardi, e magari Fabrizio non se n'è accorto neanche.  
Fabrizio smette di suonare, di colpo. Lascia un accordo a metà, smembrato, ed Ermal soffre quasi fisicamente per quell'amputazione.  
Fabrizio sta guardando verso di loro, gli occhi strabuzzati in cerca di _lui_.  
I fan esultano e applaudono ed Ermal fa un passo sotto il riflettore che gli si è puntato addosso.  
Mentre supera l'area stampa per raggiungere il palco, riesce soltanto a pensare che quel riflettore ha una concorrenza imbattibile, perché il sorriso di Fabrizio illuminerebbe l'Italia intera, in quell'istante.

~

Fabrizio lo guarda suonare, davanti alla gente.  
Vorrebbe essere invisibile, vorrebbe infilarsi in quell'ammasso di persone, come ha fatto Ermal prima di sbucare fuori dal nulla, perché in questo momento si sente estremamente vulnerabile.  
Ha tutte le emozioni in superficie, lo sa, ne è cosciente, sono tutte ben visibili sul suo settimo strato di epidermide e sono tutte sotto le luci, davanti alle telecamere, di fronte ai block notes dei reporter.  
Ermal gliele ha tirate fuori con una sola parola, con un nomignolo, e poi l'ha lasciato lì, in pasto agli occhi di tutti, e si è messo a cantare, come richiesto dai fan a gran voce.  
Fabrizio gli ha dato la propria chitarra e adesso non ha nemmeno lei a proteggerlo. Adesso è in piedi a bordo palco, a guardarlo suonare, e il cuore gli sta sfondando le costole.  
Ermal gli è mancato da morire, da morirci, e quando l'ha rivisto, poco fa, non ha potuto fare a meno di afferrarlo per trascinarselo addosso. Ermal si è irrigidito solo un attimo, un rifiuto istintivo, e un secondo dopo si è spinto contro il suo corpo.  
Fabrizio lo sa, che Ermal non ce l'ha con lui, che non ha paura di lui, che quello era un riflesso automatico. Lo sa, che l'essere impulsivo e fisicamente irruento non lo rende comunque simile a _quell'uomo di merda_.  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dagli applausi dei fan e dal microfono che qualcuno gli sta porgendo. Ci mette più del dovuto, a tornare alla realtà e a capire quello che sta succedendo.  
È passato un mese, dall'ultima volta che l'hanno cantata insieme, ma se la sente ruggire dentro come se fosse ieri.  
La voce di Ermal gioca con la sua, la rincorre e poi si ferma e poi la supera, e Fabrizio se la gode tutta, la loro canzone, completamente, finché Ermal non lo dice.  
Fabrizio si volta di scatto, perde due parole, soltanto due, e poi riprende a cantare, ma gli sembra di averne perse mille. Di averle perse tutte.  
Perché Ermal ha urlato  _non mi hai fatto niente_.  
Un'ora e innumerevoli flash dopo, Fabrizio sta ancora pensando a quella frase che Ermal ha cambiato, ma ora lo sta facendo con cinque bicchieri di vino nello stomaco, mentre un signore in giacca e cravatta lo guida nel locale in cui si trovano quasi tutti gli ospiti di Sanremo 2018 e le celebrità che vi hanno partecipato.  
C'è anche Ermal, ch'è arrivato prima di lui perché quando l'intervista è finita si sono separati per andare a cambiarsi, _li hanno separati_ , e a quanto pare alla fine è vero che quello ritardatario è Fabrizio.  
Ermal gli aveva detto via Skype che a quel party non ci sarebbe stato, che non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerli, ma adesso Fabrizio sa che non era vero, che se la stava ridendo sotto i baffi per la sorpresa che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Dovrebbe esserne felice. Vorrebbe esserne felice, ma sente solo l'alcol in bocca e la tempia destra che pulsa dolorosamente e il pensiero che Ermal possa essersi spaventato a causa sua, anche solo per una volta, anche solo quanto basta per cantare una seconda persona singolare che non era prevista.  
Ermal lo vede e sorride come il sole, come un'esplosione, e Fabrizio si volta dall'altra parte. Cammina finché il suo sterno non sbatte contro la ringhiera del terrazzo e ci si aggrappa con le mani, subito, fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. Sotto di lui c'è Milano, un tappeto nero disseminato di luci, come un cielo rovesciato pieno di stelle.  
«Si può sapere che cos'hai?»  
La voce di Ermal lo colpisce dritto in mezzo alle scapole.  
Fabrizio fa un respiro profondo e si congratula mentalmente col suo corpo che va ancora avanti per conto proprio e per conto suo, anche quando Fabrizio non ha la forza per farlo.  
Poi si gira ed Ermal è lì, in piedi sul cielo.  
Fabrizio vorrebbe dirgli tante cose. Soprattutto, vorrebbe dirgli _se ho sbagliato mi dispiace, non volevo_ , ma le parole si perdono da qualche parte fra il suo cervello e le sue labbra, gli si nascondono nelle ossa, nelle vene, nei capillari, e quello che viene fuori dalla sua bocca ha il sapore dell'alcol: «Ti ricordo lui?»  
Ermal strabuzza gli occhi e, quando parla, lo fa con lo stesso tono che ha usato quella volta in cui un giornalista gli ha chiesto se vincere Sanremo dopo le accuse di plagio non avrebbe rappresentato una macchia nella loro vittoria. Fabrizio l'ha visto un sacco di volte, quel video, sempre sorridendo, perché la risposta infervorata di Ermal _era tutta passione_ , come si era giustificato lui stesso. Lo è anche adesso, probabilmente, ma Fabrizio non si ricorda nemmeno come si sorride.  
«Fabrì, ma sei impazzito?»  
Fabrizio va a fuoco, l'imbarazzo che lo scalda più del vino e gli ripete nella testa _sei proprio stupido_.  
«Lo so che non... non ti piace avere le mani addosso, ma è un mese che non sei qui. Che io non sono lì.» Ogni lettera che sta pronunciando sa di alcol e di verità. «E adesso tu sei qui e io vorrei solo... solo sentirti.»  
Non riesce a capire se è più una giustificazione o una richiesta, la sua. Forse neanche Ermal l'ha capito, ma un secondo dopo lo sta abbracciando, le braccia serrate intorno alla sua vita e il piercing al sopracciglio che preme contro la sua tempia.  
Fabrizio ricambia subito, d'istinto, d'affetto, forse anche di qualcos'altro, e affonda le labbra fra i capelli di Ermal, lasciandogli un sorriso dietro l'orecchio.  
«Anch'io voglio solo sentirti» mormora Ermal, facendogli venire i brividi. «Non mi ricordi lui, non osare pensarlo mai più.»  
Gli è mancato da morire, da morirci, e mentre si stringono Fabrizio riesce solo a pensare _scambiamoci la pelle, in fondo siamo io e te_.  
Rimangono così, a respirarsi, per quelli che sembrano – e forse sono – minuti interi, finché qualcuno non viene a chiamarli, interrompendoli con un _Ermal, chiedono di te_.  
Quando Ermal si stacca da lui con una carezza, Fabrizio vorrebbe dire _non te ne andare_ , ma non lo dice. Forse non ha bevuto così tanto, alla fine.

~

Ermal lo guarda ascoltare, seduto fra la gente.  
Lo guarda da dietro il microfono, mentre suona davanti a tutti, e Fabrizio non sposta lo sguardo dal suo viso.  
E allora Ermal si concede una piccola modifica alla canzone che sta eseguendo, solo una, un'ultima confessione.  
_Nella mia testa ho emozioni come un temporale_  
_che non vuole cadere._  
Fabrizio ha gli occhi lucidi, sotto le luci del locale, e ad Ermal si spezza il fiato in gola. Sa che Fabrizio non le farà uscire, quelle lacrime, come lui stesso non le ha fatte uscire per un mese, se le è tenute incatenate alle cornee, insieme alle parole che non ha mai raccolto, che non ha mai trovato.  
Ermal abbassa la testa, osserva la chitarra e solo lei, la sua roccia sotto quelle nuvole minacciose, in mezzo a quei tuoni a cui non riesce a dare un nome.  
Quando torna su, Fabrizio tradisce le sue aspettative.

  
Fabrizio lo guarda suonare, e poi si arrende.  
Alla fine della prima strofa, si arrende.  
Una lacrima gli scivola lungo la guancia sinistra e cade per terra. Fa un fracasso incredibile.

  
Ermal lo guarda amare, nel bel mezzo del temporale, e trova le parole.

  
~


End file.
